


The Infamous Love Scene 6.0- Law & Order: SVU

by Shatterpath



Series: The Infamous Love Scene Project [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, First Time, POV First Person, Road Trips, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-04-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Stranded on a road trip, Liv and Alex are forced to confront their feelings...





	The Infamous Love Scene 6.0- Law & Order: SVU

**Author's Note:**

> **2019 notes from the author** \- In reading my rambling notes on this piece, it's clear that I must have put it up on LiveJournal, but never here on AO3. It's pretty funny and I'll leave them as is for a laugh.  
> This is the story that really made this smutty outtake into a true, complete story and I still have a soft spot for it. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Lost and Found, or, The Revenge of the Infamous ‘Love Scene’ (drumroll and crowds cheering…)  
> Setting: a loving tip of the hat to the sexy women of Law & Order: SVU.  
> Spoilers: If you have no idea who Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot are… why are you reading this? Maybe you’re just looking for girlie smut, hmmm? Does your mother know you read this? Not that I don’t appreciate you reading my story… because I think it’s pretty good… and I like these characters…This is the point where the author shuts up. All the rambling smut has my brain all jello-like.  
> Author: Oh right, I should introduce myself. Shatterpath’s my name, and girlie-lovin’ is my game.  
> Disclaimer: I didn’t create the universe, the Big Bang did and we’re slowly collapsing back into ourselves like a really big flan. I didn’t run you off the road, that was the other guy, though I might have come really close. Sorry! I didn’t make up the nasty concepts of horseradish as a condiment or turkey hotdogs, but I’ll take credit for sauerkraut if you insist. I don’t think I should continue here, because I sound insane even to myself.  
> Law & Order: SVU isn’t my idea, DUH. Big, sweaty, resounding DUH. Say it with me people. Anyway, that What’s-his-face-Wolf guy owns all the legal crap for this show and I merely fell in love with the women. Shouldn’t that be a compliment to a creator?
> 
> Author’s notes: (Do you have any clue what a bitch ‘author’ is to spell when you’re tired and have driven a big rig cross country with barely a clue and… and… rambling again, sorry.) Ummm… I wrote this scene ages ago, and liked it so much that I keep redoing it over and over as I fall madly for new couples. First was Kathryn Janeway/ Seven of Nine, Star Trek: Voyager. Mmmm, how I adored those two. Too bad TPTB killed the poor show. Sorry, there’s a bitter, bitter divorce there. Next was Sam Carter/ Janet Fraiser of Stargate SG-1 fame. As much as I loathe what eventually came to pass in that universe, I still adore these women. Through Sam & Janet, I came into my own as a writer. Something about them really made my muses click. After that came CD DeLorenzo/ Jinny Exstead from Lifetime’s The Division. Obscure, I know, but damn those two throw sparks! There was the fondly remembered Birds of Prey, of which Barbara Gordon and Helena Kyle played key roles in my fantasy life for a good, long while. I meant to do a CSI, Catherine Willows/ Sara Sidle, but it somehow slipped through the cracks. When I was rereading some of my work on the infamous Light, Water and Muses, I realized that I also redid this scene for a couple I can’t name, ‘cause I won’t give it away. I’ll just say that both women are from ER, and it’s not at all who you think it is. Trust me. Oh, and Momma Bear? THIS THING IS ALL YOUR FAULT.
> 
> >> WARNING << Completely irrelevant BS about Shatterpath to follow this alert. Continue reading at your own risk!!  
> I recently took a truck driving course and am now driving a big rig around the US of A. Scary, I know, but someone has to get all of humanity’s crap moved around. And, if it’s any consolation, I move refrigerated freight, so you can thank me and my cohorts for all the yummy things in your fridge. Anyway… (sense a rambling theme here?) there are stretches of time where I have little to do with myself, because I can only legally drive certain lengths of time. This is how I kicked out the heavily modified document you are about to read in three days. I’m guessing about fifteen-ish hours of solid work. So, keep cheering my ragged family of muses that they keep my fingers tapping at the laptop while I travel. Drive safe!  
> -Jenn ‘Shatterpath’, 04-17-04
> 
> P.S. Do I get an award for this ridiculous intro? I sound like a madwoman, but it was awfully funny to reread and add a few lines too! (4-23-04)
> 
> Without further ado, on with the story!

++Olivia++

“C’mon Alex,” I coaxed with a mostly-suppressed smile. “It could be worse.”

Blue fire flashed my way in the form of a deadly glower and I raised my hands in a ‘mercy’ gesture. God, she was cute when she was fierce. On the way back from a court appearance in backwoods upstate New York, the rental car had died a rattling, smoky death. Thankfully, a local guy named Lucas had happened by as the weather grew dark and bitterly cold. Now we were ensconced in the attic spare room of the young mechanic, and even better, he was arranging a ride for us in the morning. Sure the room was claustrophobic, but it had a full-sized bed and a separate bathroom. There was a ton of boxes and junk crammed in nearly every available space and the cats had been denning here for what looked like decades, but still…

“We could be bedding down in the car in this cold.”

Defeated, but by no means placated, Alex huffed in annoyance and tossed her briefcase onto the furry bed.

++Alex++

Damn her for trying to make this insufferable situation better! It was crowded and filthy and… and… okay, so at least it wasn’t cold anymore. That nice fellow, Lucas, who was putting us up for the night, had cleared the fireplace and stoked up a cheerful blaze. There was a pile of clean linens and a cooler of Bud Light waiting for me to rein in my irritation. Sighing heavily, I flashed Olivia a sheepish look from under my eyelashes. “Sorry for being such a bitch.”

Olivia’s Mona Lisa grin grew into her glorious full-faced smile and she finally dared slip into my personal space. “No harm done, Alex. We’ll take some shit from the guys about getting stranded and shacked up together, but at least neither of us has anything desperately time-pressing waiting back in Manhattan. Right?”

The sweetly cajoling tone worked and I finally resigned myself to my current predicament. “You win.” 

A very quick hour passed while we changed the bed and found a lovely surprise mixed in among the folded bedding. Clean clothes! Sure, it was only a pair of battered men’s jeans and t-shirts and black sweats, but that allowed both of us to grab a shower in the tiny bathroom and change out of our work drag.

“Work drag,” Olivia cackled at my description of my suits and briefcase. “Yeah, I felt that way about my uniform.”

“So, I take it that you don’t miss it?” My mocking, dry tone earned a lazy glower and I chuckled before wiggling down into the soft nest of stuff we’d scrounged up from the crowded room. A sarcastic snort was lost in a long swig of American piss beer. Oddly, I was enjoying the stuff, which was totally unlike me. “Must be the company,” I murmured and tried to ignore curious dark eyes.

“Not a beer drinker, counselor?”

God, she was a tease, one brow arched coyly, and that fine mouth curled just enough to be wry without losing any of its sensual appeal.

Whoa…

Where had that come from?

Another sideways glance confirmed the warm sensuousness radiating from my companion, just as real as the physical warmth of the fire. Stupid beer… messing with my mind…

“No,” I replied as primly as possible. Olivia laughed and leaned over to tap her bottle to mine.

“Liar. You’ve put away almost as many as I have. Feelin’ toasty yet?”

She was so close…

Practically breathing into my face, her warm upper chest pressed into my shoulder, she was seriously tempting me into something…

Something…

Generally, I was not the obtuse type. Really, I wasn’t, but Olivia Benson was turning me into a moron.

++Olivia++

Hmmm… it appeared that Alex was suffering from a kinda cute case of nerves. Dunno why, I mean hell, it was only beer.

Too drunk and tired to sit back up again, I rested my cheekbone against Alex’s shoulder and yawned. I was really enjoying her company, she was better at it than I might have believed at one time.

“Aren’t you enjoying it even a little?” Oh sure, I was kinda whining-wheedling, but it was fun to make her smile and I was feeling really good. She gave me a shy glance from under pale lashes and I grinned wider. Man, she was adorable! Who knew tough ADA Alex Cabot could play shy! Returning the coy look, I gently poked a finger into her ribs, hoping for a squirm. Alex didn’t disappoint. 

I had no clue where the temptation came from, to take advantage of the ticklish shudder that ran through her slender body. In a heartbeat I growled like a cartoon cat and she squealed like a b-grade movie actress as I pounced.

“No, no, no, no!” Alex shrieked as I sat across her narrow hips and found the soft spots between her ribs. Screaming with laughter, Alex squirmed and struggled, strong hands grabbing my wrists. Growling with mock threat, I pressed closer, wrapping both hands fully around her ribcage and using my own body weight to anchor them there. “No fair! You’re bigger than me! Augh!”

Then something struck me.

Struck me like a clue-by-four up alongside the head.

She felt really good, so warm and active beneath me. Really good. Her eyes were shiny with tears of laughter, face flushed and grinning from ear to ear. A sensation I realized was pure guilty arousal spiraled up from where she was pinned between my spread legs.

Whoa…

Crossroads time.

Decisions like this come up in everybody’s life. Step forward or step back. Take a chance or play it safe. The glitter in her pale eyes, red in the firelight, told me yes. The ‘rules’ screamed no.

Then something smashed heavily across the roof and the warm, intimate moment evaporated like smoke.

++Alex++

In the chaos that ensued, I could forget what had nearly happened in the crowded attic over the garage.

Olivia had nearly kissed me. I’d swear my life on it. The dark, hooded eyes, her mouth relaxed and eager…

Or at least I hoped she had wanted to kiss me.

Wait! No I didn’t!

Did I?

The night’s rotten weather had turned downright evil, the bitter arctic wind ripping off a large branch and dropping it across the roof of our borrowed room. I was elected to hold the ladder while Olivia and Lucas climbed up to ensure the integrity of the building. Thankfully, all seemed well. Bitter rain turned to crippling sleet. A teeth-chattering Lucas shooed us back to the garage and he ran for his little house. That left me to imperiously push the shivering Olivia up the stairs and into the bathroom.

While she warmed up in the hot water, a knock brought me back downstairs to where Lucas had once more braved the elements to bring us dry clothes. “Sorry about that branch,” the young man hollered over the roar of the storm. “It’s been threatening to come down for years. Shoulda paid attention. The roads will probably be impossible tomorrow, so no rush for you two to be up and around. I’ll come knock when I know more. G’nite.”

“Thanks again, Lucas,” I shouted after him as he vanished into the wild night. While at the foot of the stairs, I ducked into the garage to drag a load of wood upstairs and get the fire roaring again. It didn’t take long, even with a quick detour to drop off a change of clothes for Olivia.

I tried to ignore the fact that she was wet and naked behind the blue curtain…

++Olivia++

Warmed up finally, I slapped the tap closed and dove for the towel. There probably wasn’t enough hot water for Alex to defrost and I felt bad for that. Hopefully, the fire was built up and she hadn’t gotten as soaked as I had been. More sweats were waiting for me on the counter and I dressed to keep the heat close to my skin.

The main room was toasty and the firelight flickered romantically over the scene. No Alex though…

Oh wait; there was a curled lump under the bedcovers. Maybe I should nest by the fireplace.

But I had to check in on her first. So I padded to the bed and touched her shoulder gently. Alex jerked awake under my touch. “Wha…” she murmured blearily and I hastened to reassure her.

“Just me. You warm enough?” There was no reaction except for a light shivering along her whole body. I sighed and shoved away whatever bizarre chemistry had passed between us earlier. “Scoot over. I’ll warm you up.” As I crawled beneath the covers and wrapped my whole body around her as best I could, I tried to ignore my pounding heart…

++Alex++

Arousal pooled like hot syrup deep in my body. My breath was shallow and labored, my skin damp with sweat, my heart pounding with carnal need and something that felt distinctly like stark terror.

All from the feathery warmth of that slow breathing against the nape of my neck and the pressure of the strong body at my back. Astonishment swirled with fear and desire at the intensity of the reaction. As though sensing the conflicting emotions welling up from my body, Olivia burrowed closer and tightened her loose embrace. A soft murmur rumbled up from deep in her chest and I moaned softly in response. Again Olivia stirred and breathed something incoherent across the back of my neck, while I felt the pull of my need unravel all self-control further.

The relaxed hand on my abdomen suddenly splayed across the baggy black jeans and pressed against the tense muscles there. Gentle breathing at my nape changed tempo and soft lips brushed across the tiny hairs protecting my spine. Now I groaned in earnest, unable to control myself. In response, Olivia shifted the arm beneath my head to curl her hand around the curve of my jaw and throat. Calloused fingers brushed over the vulnerable spot, as though testing my trust in her. 

++Olivia++

A start of surprise rippled along my body when Alex’s narrow hand covered my own, trapping me against her heat. Something deep and primitive drove me blindly on, the trustingly curved neck, the soft note of desire, the press of the slighter body into my own. Signals so utterly foreign and yet so deeply familiar. Alex jumped when my inquisitive mouth suckled at the base of her neck and my curious tongue tasted her skin. God, she was a gourmet meal of flavors, sweet and salty with a rainwater tang. What must she taste and feel like beneath the protective layers of cloth? How hot she burned, low in her body. An answering pull of desire settled in my groin and left me shaken.

“I need you,” hissed gentle and urgent against Alex’s ear. It was like something animal breaking loose inside me, fighting past the ice, flooding me with her burn. Hoarse with need, there was more emotion in my voice than either of us was accustomed to. Too much, too little, too soon, too long, want her, need her, might fall in love with her...

There was an undercurrent of animal panic in Alex’s deep moan even as her body begged, pressing deeper into me. All I could do was not pressure her, and settled instead with nuzzling the back of her beautiful neck. I understood her conflict between need and control. My own upper brain was probably railing at me in confused horror, but the lizard brain was in control and I knew it. It wasn’t as if I’d never let my baser instincts out to play before. They’d caused me as much pleasure as pain over the years. It took a moment for either of us to realize that I had grown still. Only the tiny brush of my index finger, low on her abdomen, gave her any indication that I was still awake. 

What now?

++Alex++

“Move back Liv,” I whispered uncertainly and was startled when I rolled onto my back and saw the black, disappointed scowl on her expressive face. How I loved her feral fierceness. Having seen it in many a scenario at work, I was thrilled to have that energy focused on me now. Dark fire smoldered in her eyes, raw need mixing with the rejection we both knew she was expecting. I didn’t want that. So I hesitantly reached up to brush over high cheekbones and her chiseled nose before moving on to dark brows. I explored her with uncharacteristic openness and fascination. “I’ve never looked at you so closely,” I whispered reverently and a shy smile flashed across Olivia’s face, chasing the darkness from her eyes. My heart stopped for a breathless moment at the beauty of her and I dropped my fingertips to her lush mouth to beg hoarsely, “do that again.”

Confusion and curiosity etched themselves across Olivia’s features, but I didn’t need those familiar expressions. 

“Smile. Olivia, please,” I begged, feather soft, needing it like I needed air. Delicate muscles shifted across mouth, cheeks and eyes. There was nothing in my formidable emotional arsenal that could resist that sweet, shy smile. There was never any chance for me resist what she was offering, what I needed so badly from her. A quick glance through my memories was proof that she had fascinated me from the first and the remaining shreds of protocol were tossed away. Worry and fear drained away and her expression grew fascinated and hungry. My exploring fingers hesitantly coaxed her closer until our breath mingled. “I need you too.”

++Olivia++

At last our lips met, barely brushing, and I was shaken by the softness of her lips. Moist, humid and still smelling faintly of beer, I wanted to taste her and slanted my mouth over hers. A faint whimper trembled from her to me as she opened up and flickered a curious tongue against the corner of my lips. If neither of us tasted to great after sleeping, neither of us gave a damn as the kiss intensified. Slender hands tousled my already messy hair, caressing my scalp as thoroughly as her mouth. I moaned hungrily, inflamed by this illicit embrace.

Torso half atop Alex’s smaller frame, pelvis nestled against her narrow hip, I was burningly aware of every point where we touched. I caressed her cheek and felt the movements of her jaw as we kissed slow and deep. The feel of this embrace was like a hot bath after a hard day’s work and as intoxicating as strong red wine. There was no sense of who was being more aggressive in the kisses. Both of us were feeling wild and exploring like we had done this a thousand times before. We weren’t touching nearly enough and Alex solved that problem by shifting to her side and wrapping a leg around my hip and thigh. I was beginning to realize that she was a wildcat under the cool exterior. Heat burned through the heavy material into my groin, making me dizzy. While mouths and tongues dueled, hands began to explore. I ran one hand over the expanse of Alex’s back and over the curve of her hip. That earned a low growl of desire and I leaned away from the kiss to regroup emotionally. For an endless moment we stared at each other, shocked by what had just happened. There was wariness mixed in with the thick pleasure in her expression and I knew the same thing read in my gaze. When she shifted her weight slightly, I couldn’t stop the bolt of arousal that flashed through me.

“I’ve never felt this way before,” came Alex’s quiet confession and my heart skipped a beat. “God, that was nice.” Unexpectedly, she grinned wildly at me and my heart convulsed again, but for a completely different reason. “But I may have to kill you if you leave me curious and horny like this.”

I couldn’t stop the strangled snort of laughter at her impeccable comedic timing. Then she tugged imperiously at my hair and I was lost in another kiss that I felt all the way to my toes. When we came up for air, I was desperate for her, all sense of propriety blown away by the taste and feel of her. “Teach me what you like, Alex, please. I’ve never felt like this either.”

After a long moment’s contemplation, Alex gave me a quick, hard kiss before playfully pushing me away. “On your back, woman.”

Eagerly, I complied and watched as Alex rose to her knees and worked her slender body into a luxurious stretch. It was a mouth-watering sight. After shaking herself out, she straddled my prone body and settled herself across my hips. I wondered if I looked as nervous and wild as I felt. Blonde hair tickled across our cheekbones when she bent to kiss me again. I lightly stroked the long muscles of toned thighs until Alex moaned into my mouth, “detective, a strip search is in order.”

++Alex++

Olivia’s strong fingers trailed over the different textures of cotton covering me, her touch like liquid fire beneath my skin. “Why counselor,” she growled in that arrogant, lusty tone that irritated me in males. From her I loved it. “I think I could grow to like this version of due process.” While teasing me with the legalese we conversed in at work, her eager hands roamed with abandon, inflaming me further. My sudden hiss of reaction made Olivia pause and stare into my eyes. “You like that.” It was a statement, not a question. Once again, her curious thumbs brushed over both hardened nipples to test the reaction and I jumped on her with a kiss that was rough and demanding. 

My t-shirt jerked loose from the baggy jeans and I ‘yiped’ like a dog when those hands, those wicked hands, trailed up my back and jerked me in close with handfuls of shirt. I’d never been kissed like this, rough and sweet and eager. It was as though Olivia knew that I was ready for this, knew better than to underestimate what I was capable of handling. How I adored her for it. Her respect for me as a person was a huge source of strength for me and poured gasoline on the flames between us. Blunt nails rasped over the planes of my back and my grip in her hair grew punishing.

I couldn’t stand the torture for one more damn second, tearing away from her seductive mouth with a growl that almost scared me before sitting up. While I shakily tried to strip out of my shirt, I felt her shift suddenly beneath me, dragging my body further up the bed. “You are gorgeous,” whispered soft and awed across my ears and I felt myself blushing from the navel up. Work-rough hands swept over my belly and I cried out hoarsely as she confidently cupped both breasts to worry at my swollen nipples with firm gentleness.

“God Liv!”

++Olivia++

I was ecstatic at how responsive she was, grabbing my wrists to encourage my caresses. Groaning and growling, she egged me on as I drew my knees up to give her something to lean back against. While I was painfully wet and swollen from all the making out, I was more than happy to set aside my arousal and focus on her.

I was ever so pleased at the satin softness of Alex’s skin and the warm, full weight of her breasts in my hands. I would have never guessed at how good this felt, to really feel another woman. So much wasted time… When my thumbs again brushed over her rosy-pink nipples, I earned another hiss of response. Alex threw her head back and arched her back as I delicately kneaded her sensitive flesh. I was enthralled by the way her slender body began to writhe in abandonment, hot color rising on the pale skin.

Cupping my hands around the whole ripe swells of her breasts, I marveled at the contrast in our coloring. I looked downright swarthy next to her paleness. Her fingers pulsed strongly around my forearms and her lovely voice had dropped well into the low alto range as she murmured at me.

++Alex++

“Liv, Liv, Liv,” I murmured deliriously, driven completely out of my mind by her hands on me. The caresses ranged from feathery brushes over the pebbled areolas, to an almost rough grip of fingertips shooting fireworks across my nerve endings.

Silky skin whispered across my cheek and jaw as Olivia bent to nuzzle my neck. I had long admired the sensual shape of Olivia’s mouth, watching her talk and drink and eat. All of those pleasures faded at the feel of wet suction at the tendon and muscles protecting my wildly pounding jugular. Sharp teeth rasped over the pulsepoint and I cried out again for her. Okay, I needed a different kind of distraction before I combusted.

“S... sit up, lover, so I can return the favor,” I moaned softly and after a distracted moment, Olivia complied. Her hands settled restlessly on my hips, thumbs tickling back and forth across my naked skin.

There was no resistance as I began to unbutton the loose men’s workshirt covering her. Smooth creamy skin was revealed in a long, teasing stripe down her body. My breath caught as I tugged her loose shirt away from her body. Something wary and needy danced in her gaze as she watched my face.

Olivia’s well-formed torso shifted something inside of me. Like driving a nail into wood or cementing a brick into a wall, I was forever changed. All from the sight of her beautiful, bare skin. Her flushed curves were mouth-watering, nipples the color of expensive chocolate. Reverently, I laid both hands over the thrust of collarbones, tracing over the powerful muscles in shoulders and upper arms, pushing the shirt further away. Earthy dark eyes watched like a hawk as I felt her like brail, my whole being in my fingertips and palms.

I explored her slim, sturdy torso and exposed breasts with a freedom and relish that would have shocked me even yesterday. “You’re beautiful,” I hummed quietly into Olivia’s soft flesh as I nuzzled my way up from sternum to windpipe, pressing the lightest of kisses to that vulnerable spot. Burning brown eyes were like a physical caress and her breathing was harsh and labored. I licked teasingly at the corrugated pattern of her throat and turned my attention to the soft underside of her chin. “Feel so good,” I groaned and kissed my way from the hard curve of jaw, under the soft underside and repeating the same procedure. The loving attention earned a soft note of surrender. I wanted that sound again and trailed kisses up to her nearest ear and caught the lobe to be suckled lightly. The brush of our hard nipples together made us both jump and moan.

That was the most exquisite sensation… with no hesitation; I once more tickled our erogenous zones together, coupling the maneuver with deep suction on Olivia’s earlobe. Her hands spasmed against me and a low, lusty groan grated up from her chest like rusted door hinges being forced open. That was what I wanted, her complete surrender, and I wanted it again and again…

++Olivia++

With a quick twisting of our intertwined bodies, Alex was cradled beneath my greater weight. The blissful shock of our naked skin pressed together eclipsed every other sensation for long moments. Soft on soft, our curves dovetailed together with heart-wrenching ease. Looking into shadowed blue eyes, I knew this was more than just an experiment, a fling just because I woke up holding her so closely. “Have I ever mentioned that I really like you?”

For a moment, Alex gave me a strange look before bursting into delighted laughter. Far from taking the offense I could have, I instead drank in the sound of her joy. “Oh Liv,” Alex chortled in a sultry tone. “You’ve been a delight since the day had the pleasure of meeting you. I was thrilled when you warmed up to me, I still am. You never made me feel that you included me in things just out of obligation, but because you wanted to. This,” her expansive hand gesture included our little love-nest and intertwined bodies. “Is a completely wonderful shock.”

I felt the grin split my face, watched her watch me and smile back. That seemed like a good time to snuggle into her lanky body and enjoy the closeness. “Have we been flirting as long as I think we’ve been flirting?” I hummed curiously into the sweet curve of her neck. Again, Alex chuckled.

“I suspect we probably have. I know I’ve been fantasizing about you for as long as we’ve known each other.”

That made me raise my head and smile down at her. “Oh really? That sounded like a confession, counselor.”

“I’ll even put in writing, detective,” she purred back playfully and tugged me back into the sweet haven of her mouth. “But, for now, I’ll settle for a verbal.” It took only heartbeats for my ability to think was lost in her taste and feel. 

Before I knew it, Alex had managed to wiggle her way down my body. Hell, I was just along for the ride, totally in thrall to her seduction. Never leaving off from her open-mouthed kisses, Alex suddenly nosed demandingly at me until I shifted away slightly. “What?”

“This is perfect, just relax…” she purred softly, the vibrations making my skin sing.

++Alex++

Teasing tongue and lips at the hollow of Olivia’s throat gave me the pleasure of the sweet saline taste of her skin. Lower my velvet caresses wandered and she began to tense in anticipation. Then suddenly it wasn’t enough and my mouth moved from tasting the curve of breast to capturing a puckered nipple. A broken sound of ecstasy warmed the room in reward for the new sensation. Sucking and pulling at Olivia’s body like a starving woman at a feast, I added my own groan of enjoyment in harmony with my lover. Tender fingers twined in my pale hair to softly caress my scalp. Her gentleness slowed me down and I coiled my tongue sinuously over the hard knot of flesh. Trailing small kisses over Olivia’s warmly-toned skin, I worked my way over to the other breast to repeat my explorations.

“Oh, Alex...”

There was so much trust in that shaken voice, so much vulnerability and need. I knew exactly how she felt, wanted to show her exactly what she’d come to mean to me. Wanted to show her that I would rather shoot myself than betray the trust she was showing me in sharing the gift of her body and mind and time. Continuing to suckle gently, I wandered a hand downward with a few side trips to caress well-defined belly muscles, the curve of strong ribs and the tickly indent of her navel. We chuckled briefly at her squirming before my hand slipped beneath the dark blue material of her sweatpants. I propped myself onto my elbow to watch her expression change, the brown eyes turn smokier. Wispy tendrils of hair were glued to Olivia’s damp forehead and she was panting with excitement.

“Are you this soft all over?”

++Olivia++

I perversely tried to take the question literally even as Alex’s wandering hand caressed across my abdomen. Her feline grin warned me that the games were far from over. “I… I guess… I’ve never really paid attention before.”

Then those teasing fingers slipped into the wiry fur between my legs and my nerves girlie-squealed in reaction. Hell, I think I girlie-squealed myself. A delighted grin split Alex’s face. “I like it. I like the contrast to your tough-girl image. Not that I don’t think that you’re not sexy as hell both ways, because you are.” Lost in the sensations, anchored by her burning eyes, I reached down to cover Alex’s hand with my own. I could feel the curve of knuckles and curled fingers through the worn fleece, an exciting counterpoint to the press of her touch on my sex. Fully cupping her hand around the sweet arch of my groin, Alex trailed her fingers through the heat and wet. “Raise your knees, lover, and promise you’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

“Yes,” was all I could manage to groan around the tension in my body. Long muscles rippled as my thighs drifted apart, one knee nudging up against Alex’s heat. Eyes locked, the gentle exploration continued. I suddenly felt a single finger slip deeper into the damp at the junction of my thighs, sending body and voice wailing in response and my hand clamped down hard enough to make both our bones ache. Squirming and whimpering, I stayed locked down on that exploring hand and felt tears gather.

“What’s wrong?” Alex worried and I shook my head roughly.

“… So strong… never felt like this… I…”

++Alex++

Tracks of wet tears etched their way down Olivia’s face and my alarm grew. “Oh Liv, maybe this is all happening too fast. I don’t want to rush you or damage your feelings.”

Light kisses stole the trails of moisture from the corner of Olivia’s clenched eyes as she gradually caught her breath. Her free hand curled into my disheveled hair to pull my head back until our gazes met. The blazing intensity froze me to the spot, branded my soul and forever left me marked. “From the first damn time I met you,” Olivia whispered in a fiercely possessive tone, “I knew you were unique. You compliment me in ways no one has before. Give me half a chance to get you under my skin and the other way around, and you’ll never get rid of me.”

Vulnerable and awed, I searched her eyes to reassure my worried heart that this was real. I’d never felt quite like this, never expected to find these emotions with this strong woman. We remained hunting one another’s gazes for reassurances of that growing bond. It thrummed like a warm, living thing between us.

“Oh Liv, that was beautiful,” I sniffled around my own hot tears. “I never expected this, but I need you so bad now. I’ve liked you from the day we met and I really like what’s happening here. Not that I really have a clue what exactly’s going on.”

“Fate,” she purred and pressed soft kisses to my face before grinning wickedly, nudging at my hand still trapped around her heat. “Now finish me off before I burn out like a junkie.”

“My pleasure. Slip your hand down here and help me out.”

++Olivia++

My hand in her hair tugged Alex into a deep kiss while the other slipped down the length of her arm. I was grateful for the baggy sweats as Alex gingerly curled her middle finger and again I jumped as though I’d grabbed a live wire. Holy crap that felt good… Agonizingly slowly, Alex stroked through the heat and wet to map me out, and I gave up trying to remain in control enough to pay attention. I could barely remember to direct her touch occasionally; I was so lost in her loving. I’d never been very uninhibited in bed, but for Alex, I begged incoherently, squirmed like a cat in heat, wanted it so bad that I knew my brain was shorting out. Never in my life had a lover drive me wild, never!

The pattern of Alex’s teasing fingers drew in on itself and centered on the liquid opening of my aching pussy. When I pressed urgently onward with our twined fingers, she obliged with a sultry chuckle. “Are you telling me I’m teasing too much?”

“C’mon Alex, I’m gonna need an ambulance if you keep teasing me…” I whined, and despite the gravity of the situation, Alex managed a loving smile. Now the pressure was really on and our libidos growled into high gear. Twined fingers slid carefully into the dark heat and I moaned with lusty abandon at the stretch and thrust. “Please, Alex... Please...”

++Alex++

Oh, I liked her like this. Open and needy, her body ready for the taking. I’d never touched another woman before, felt the clench of those wet, velvet walls, so like my own body yet completely unique. Her broken whisper started a rhythm I felt in my bones, the stroking of our intertwined fingers pushing her arousal along. A flick of my thumb, right where I thought I should be, curled her up and sent her voice up half an octave. Pressing into the hard little shaft, thrusting our fingers deep into her heat, I waited for the inevitable. 

Unwinding, Olivia arched her body, totally abandoned to the sensations. The hard fist in my hair was probably loosening strands, but I couldn’t care less. Long moments passed before Olivia’s body finally capsulated with a jolt of completion. I watched the climax scorch across her nerves, race from point to point with the force of a car bomb. Within that satin darkness, the ripples radiated along her long body, pulling her muscles taunt. Head thrown back, body arched into a perfect bow, whining like an animal from between clenched teeth, she was glorious. I ignored the ache of the strong hand in my hair and watched the storm pass.

Gradually, Olivia relaxed into the bed until she was limp and immobile while I watched with baited breath. When the last tremor had passed from body to body, a lazy, satisfied grin curled her swollen mouth. “You can call me into chambers anytime, counselor.”

That smug announcement earned a reaction neither of us expected. My overwhelmed feelings escaped on a hitched breath and a sob closed up my throat, hot tears flooding my eyes. Olivia had only a moment to stare in confusion at my stricken expression before I buried my face into her short hair and let all the bottled up passions free. Great shuddering sobs wracked my smaller frame as all the emotions crashed through me like vast tidal waves. And through it all, I was safe within the arms of the stunning woman who had moved me so.

++Olivia++

The emotional storm passed as quickly as it had arrived and I understood that Alex just needed to just lie in the circle of my arms. It was a profound moment.

“I don... don’t deserve you... this... I can’t handle... oh Liv...”

Aching in sympathy and feeling utterly helpless, I held her close and nuzzled the tangled sunshine hair. “I could love you, y’know.” Not the most eloquent expression of adoration, but it could have been worse. “I only want half a chance.” That wasn’t at all what either of us had expected and slowly Alex raised her head to stare down at me. There were a few terrifying moments of mutual ‘commitment phobia’, but I knew I was right. Utterly grave, my heart full to bursting, I brushed away the lingering tears. “You’d be easy to love, all strength and commitment and brains wrapped up in a really gorgeous package. Seriously.”

++Alex++

I wanted to tell this surprisingly sweet woman she was wrong. There was too much baggage, too much damage to my heart and soul, too much danger with work and reputations and, and, and…

For an endless, agonizing moment I hovered there above that terrifying chasm and held my breath. Then I realized that I could no more resist her than I could stop breathing. So I gave in to the inevitable with a shy smile. “Oh Liv, you are so wonderful, you really are. I could love you too,” I whispered around the choking lump in my throat and felt some of my stress fall away.

We spent some time just wrapped in one another’s arms, legs intertwined, digesting what had just happened between us. The storm was still blowing outside, I hadn’t even noticed until now. Olivia only chuckled when I mentioned it. Ever so slowly her hands began to stroke the lean lines of my back and hips, slowly building my pleasure again. When I finally sucked in a hitched breath that signaled my growing need, Olivia loomed over me, her soft, firm weight a blessing and benediction. “I’ve got inning two of this game,” she breathed across my lips with coy seriousness. “And I intend on making you scream like the home team won on bases loaded by knocking the ball out of the park.”

“Oh please, please Liv...”

++Olivia++

God only knows where the testosterone-laced baseball innuendo had come from, but the strange dirty talk certainly wasn’t discouraging my sexy blue-blood. Gathering my strength, I tucked Alex completely beneath me and kissed her quick and hard. “You’re mine,” I growled possessively and abruptly got onto my knees. Alex made a surprised noise as I tossed her onto her stomach and pressed both hands to her gorgeous back. “I’ve been wanting to frisk you for a long time, but needed due process.” A giggle-groan answered my teasing. My stroking began to take on more deliberation, fingertips pressing into muscle and tendon. Big shock that she was full of deep, old tensions all up and down her spine. It didn’t matter that I hardly knew what I was doing; I could read her body language and knew to be careful not to hurt her. 

Perpetual tensions drained away like freed water to let arousal began to burn slow and steady in its place. “Liv... who taught you how... to do this?” Alex groaned and arched into my touch like a happy kitty. So I leisurely kissed my down the bumpy line of her spine. Grabbing handfuls of her borrowed jeans, I tugged them over the sweet curve of her ass and down her legs. With the jeans bunched around her knees, Alex was sort of trapped and I took immediate advantage of her, caressing the flesh I’d just revealed. “Liv! Unnn, please!”

As much as I enjoyed listening to her beg, I really wanted to get rid of her old tensions. 

“Guess I’ve got a few skills you don’t know about,” I chuckled and suddenly drove both hands into the small of Alex’s back with enough strength to make her gasp. Cries of pleasure-pain welled up for an endless moment before her torqued vertebrae gave in with an audible pop. Relief flooded down her lower body like warm honey, I could feel it under my hands. Sobs welled up again as she sprawled limp across the sheets. “Stress is bad for your health, baby. So’s standing on your feet all day in your ass-kicking heels and not getting enough sleep. When you’re suffering...” Quickly, I turned her onto her back before ducking down to capture that fine mouth again, losing myself in her taste, and murmured against her lips. “You come to me to help take your pain away.”

Rearing back on my heels, straddling Alex’s smaller body, I worked to stroke away every line of accumulated tension, inside and out. 

++Alex++

Expertly lulled into a place of pure sensation, I felt like a live transformer and more alive than I ever had before. She was magnificent at this, my body flushed and writhing beneath her masterful touch. I was buzzing so hard that it took a moment to realize the stroking had changed in intent. 

“I want you...” she growled in that lioness-in-heat tone that I was rapidly becoming addicted to. I wasn’t a screamer, no one had ever made me feel enough to make me crazy, but I felt that madness building deep inside. Like a tsunami or an earthquake, it waited for the time to strike. Liv’s mouth was everywhere and what she might have missed, her hands were all over. All I could do was ball the sheets up in my fists and hang on for dear life.

When those rough-gentle fingers slid deep inside, I sobbed and lost whatever shreds of sentience I had left. The thrust of her masterful hand and her wicked mouth torturing my aching breasts was at last my undoing. She had primed me like a pyrotechnician on New Years Eve. There were no words, only this desperate, primeval yearning. Our bodies writhed and twisted on the bed, I clung with punishing force to Olivia’s shoulders as she thrust into my aching body with tireless abandon. Savage sounds echoed in the room, we were drenched in sweat. She was perfect, rough and tender and careful to respond to any of my reactions and alter her lovemaking until I was out of my god damn mind… 

Please let her make me scream, was a mantra inside my head. No lover had ever made me scream. I wanted it so bad; it was so close, my precious control left in tatters. I wanted to give her everything, to be pried from my icy shell and made utterly hers. Then it hit me like a semi-truck and my overstimulated nerves gave up the battle and I screamed in ecstasy until it hurt as the orgasm roared through me like a firestorm. 

++Olivia++

Pinning Alex’s bucking body to the bed with my own weight; I ignored the pain of those fingernails as they raked down my back. I wanted to yell ‘ride ‘em cowgirl,’ but would probably get my ass kicked. It was as if she had never reached this peak, had never felt the pleasure explode like a geyser, leaving her weak and trembling with reaction. Alex clung to me like a drowning woman and slowly pulled herself together.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God… Liv…” she breathed in an awed tone, staring into my eyes with pupils gone wide. I couldn’t help but grin smugly. A gentle prod from my fingers still buried in her warmth earned a pleasurable grimace.

“I’m glad you approve my thoroughness, counselor. Now that the edge is off, wanna try for a third inning?”

“If I have anything to say about it, sports fans, this game will go well into overtime.”

****

**The Morning After**

++Alex++

It was a very long time later familiar sleep gave way to unfamiliar warmth. We were twined around one another like sleeping puppies and the bed was absolutely thrashed. Happily sated to the point of mental incompetence, I surveyed the damage with a lazy grin. Half sprawled over my back and hips and half wrapped around me; Olivia’s breathing was gentle and even with sleep. What an incredible night! While I was sore, it was anything but unpleasant. We could pick up where we had left off and I’d be none the worse for wear. Then cold reality slowly began to intrude in upon my foggy mind. It was that goddamn lecturing voice that I hated so much… the one that sounded like the voice of overbearing parents, teachers and society. I’d spent nearly my entire life trying to please everybody. Until I had joined the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and had my eyes opened. My past turned up its nose at the distastefulness of the work, but I had grown to relish it. Would the boys be okay with this? Jeez… especially Elliot…

But what I felt for this wonderful woman I was curled up with was worth everything we would have to face. As difficult as making this relationship work would be, the alternative was much to bleak. Fate had dropped this unexpected relationship in our laps and I would be damned if I was going to let her go. Carefully, I wiggled around until I could prop myself onto an elbow and watch Olivia’s sleeping face. It was so odd to see her this relaxed, the stoic lines of her life swept away by slumber.

“Olivia,” I whispered her full name, savoring the sound on my tongue. There was barely a twitch of reaction, so I continued to murmur her name between tiny kisses at throat, jaw, and clavicle. At long last, she woke with a moan and looked around blearily. “Good morning love.”

++Olivia++

Drowsy and slow with sleep, sex and sensation, I blinked until Alex’s face swam into focus. Not a dream then… not another heated fantasy. Joy swept through me, such a glorious and foreign feeling.

“Alex...” I choked out and hauled her warm nakedness into a crushing hug. “I didn’t dream this.”

“No,” she whispered, voice as hoarse as my own, and returned the embrace fully.

“I’m really, really glad to hear that.”

“That makes two of us.”

Her lips danced over my cheek and I met her halfway for a deep, soulful kiss. When my hands turned caressing, Alex pulled away to sit on my hipbones, much to my confusion. Her Cheshire cat smile reassured me and I stared wantonly where her petite blonde curls mixed with my darker ones all friendly-like. “Before game two of the season, or is it three? I seem to recall getting a little rough with these last night.” She flashed me a sexy grin and ten neatly manicured nails “How do you feel?”

All I could do was stare at her hands and remember all the wicked things they had done to me. Her chuckle snapped me out of my slobbering dog routine. “Wha…? Oh right, fingernails. I guess you got a little wild, but don’t sweat it. Wouldn’t trade last night for the world.”

“Me either. Where does it hurt?”

“Why are you fussing?”

Okay, that earned me a mockingly dour glare. “I do recall getting all mushy with you last night,” Alex intoned with a touch of sarcasm, before going soft again and kissing me tenderly. “The last thing I want is for you hurting.”

++Alex++

Well, that worked in softening her right up. Warm affection danced in those beautiful eyes, even as she sighed melodramatically and played along. “Fine, you win. You scratched the hell out of my back, you wildcat.”

Hot color flooded my face and Olivia grinned in delight. I dimly remembered raking my nails roughly across her shoulder blades. “The things you bring out in me…”

Those wicked cop’s hands trailed lightly up my thighs, where they strained from straddling her. “Really?” Liv teased with all mock innocence. “The things I bring out in you?”

Both thumbs dipped into the baby-soft groove where thigh met groin and my heart rate revved up like a race car engine. All I could do was lean onto my hands and moan as she combed through the matted curls. It felt so good, but I was still so damn sensitive…

The brush of her calloused trigger finger over my aching clit sent me into shudders of pleasure and pain.

“Sensitive? C’mere babe, let me take care of you.”

There was no mistaking the gleam in her eye and the intent of her hands where they pressed against the inside of my spread thighs. A thrill of terrorized anticipation flash-fired across my nerves, but resisting her promise never passed through my mind. Inching up the glorious expanse of her powerful, feminine body towards those burning eyes…

Olivia’s muscled arms slipped under my thighs, her hands caressed everything they could reach and I grabbed the headboard in a death grip. 

“Relax,” she purred and the vibrations made me tense up and squeak.

++Olivia++

Rather than feeling weird about what I was about to do, I was salivating for it. Watching Alex slither shyly up my torso was a wet dream come true and I had every intention of rewarding her trust in me. Her high-pitched mouse noise when I spoke cracked me up, but I turned my focus to the beautiful prize I’d only felt with my hands and thigh. A prod made Alex raise herself up enough that I could wiggle a hand in to comb back tangled blonde curls. For a moment I studied her, memorizing the color and texture of her rich flesh. “Beautiful,” I breathed and she shuddered again. Wrapping my arms around her tense thighs as anchor, I murmured. “Hold on tight.”

The warning was smug, sure, but I had every intention of seeing if I could make her scream again. She tasted raw and primal, a feast for my senses. The sensitive flesh was impossibly soft against my exploring tongue, while her tense thighs were powerful contrast. Humming happily, I burrowed in, suckling lightly at her clit before twirling my tongue around it like a hard candy. Her wetness was smearing all over my chin as she began to buck and cry out. So I ducked lower for a first hand taste and was addicted all over again.

It was gonna be so good, her body tense and her grip tight.

Then…

Then a knock echoed up the stairwell.

++Alex++

It was so wrong, so unfair. My belly was tight, Olivia’s wicked mouth deep in my pussy, the orgasm as inevitable as death and taxes.

And this?!?!?

Groaning in protest, I leaned away and flopped bonelessly to the bed to try and calm down. “Sorry babe,” Olivia murmured and kissed me softly. “Back in a sec.”

And when she rolled to her feet, I was in for a shock.

Angry parallel scratches ran like primitive body art from the base of her neck to the lower curve of her shoulder blades. “Did I do that?” I breathed disbelievingly and Olivia shot me a mischievous look.

“Hold that thought.”

In a few moments, she was covered in sweats and t-shirt before galloping downstairs. Her voice mingled with Lucas’, but all I gathered was that the storm had made the roads impassable and we were stuck her for awhile yet. “Oh darn,” I murmured sarcastically, still wound up from a bad case of coitous interuptus. 

++Olivia++

I put on my best ‘good cop’ game face for Lucas, but my attention was back in the bed. Damned if the kid didn’t seem to know exactly what was going on, blandly telling me that we that we were stuck here. There was more food in grocery sacks, and a lit propane lantern since the power was out. “I’ll be at my buddy Vic’s house. It’s a block over and four houses up. You can’t miss the yellow fence. Come get me if you need anything. If not, I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“I wish there was a way I could properly thank you, Lucas.”

He waved me off with a grin that had a faintly lecherous quality to it. “Don’t worry about it, detective. Settle up like you were in a motel when you can get it to me. You two have been great for my social life.”

“Social life?”

Laughing, Lucas shoved the cooler over the threshold and waved goodbye. “Sure. Lost big city cops are big news in a little town like this. Take care!”

Part of me wanted to correct him. Alex wasn’t a cop, she worked with us though. “Fuck it,” I grumbled and dragged the cooler upstairs with every intention of getting back to my girl.

Who stunned me with the vision of her slender body draped in the doorway to the bathroom like a wet dream.

“Missed you.”

++Alex++

How I enjoyed dangling myself out as bait to her obvious hunger. Unlike the men I’d dated, her intensity was a thrill, not a threat. Was it because I knew her? Because I trusted her? Because she was a woman? All of the questions were probably true, but I could analyze them later. “Strip,” I demanded quietly and held my hand out for the lantern. Without hesitation, Olivia handed it over and shucked off shirt and sweats. “Now shower.” The look of almost childish confusion was comical as I imperiously stepped aside and yanked her into the bathroom. “Those scratches need scrubbing.”

“But…”

“Besides, it gives me an excuse to shower with you.”

There was some hanky panky as the water warmed up. It was me as much as her and my hormones were jangling again. In the full glow of the lantern beyond the frosted shower door, Olivia’s skin was luminous. I didn’t know how to say it so that she understood the effect she had on me. All I could do was let my hands do the talking as they trailed great, soapy streaks over the raised welts down her back. 

“I can’t believe I did this,” I mused distractedly, remorseful at damaging her fine skin.

“If you were half as turned on as I was, I can.”

When fear gripped me, I wrapped myself tightly around her, resting my head against her shoulder. “It’s too early for fears, but I can’t seem to help myself.”

“Work?” There was something flat and unfriendly in her tone, but at the same time, she sounded determined.

I found myself fighting tears, but I made myself show the vulnerability she had earned. “This could be dangerous to us professionally.”

“Yeah,” Olivia said shortly and I worried. “We’ll just have to be discrete. Now finish up with those scratches. We have some unfinished business to attend to.”

++Olivia++

What she had brought up was true, but right this minute I couldn’t give a shit less. The last thing on my mind was work. When I turned in her arms, the sight of her wet skin made me feel feral again. 

“God Liv,” Alex whispered hoarsely. “When you look at me like that…”

Wordlessly, I pushed her against the shower wall and cupped her breasts to nuzzle at them. Somehow, I managed to drop to my knees in the cramped space, kissing whatever I could during the trip. The position was a little awkward, but I was guessing that she was still pretty wound up from being interrupted earlier. When my mouth found her secrets again, I knew I was right. While I tickled at her with my tongue and tried not to let the rivulets of water drown me, I twirled a couple of fingers around her swollen entrance. “Yes,” she hissed at me, her voice almost threatening from the weight of the approaching orgasm. So I slid carefully inside, just to give her something to grip onto.

That was all it took, and the convulsions hit in sync with her cries of ecstasy. “Mmm,” I hummed and she yelped again. “Much better.” Pulling out, I wrapped both arms around her hips to steady her while she caught her breath.

++Alex++

Light-headed and wobbly-kneed, I clung to Olivia’s shoulders and tried to catch my breath. I pet wet, dark hair where she had pressed her head to my belly. What could I say to her? All the adoration in me was so strong and so unexpected. “Come up here and let me hold you.”

It took a little maneuvering in the little shower stall, and we popped the door open twice, causing storms of giggling. Entranced by her happy smile, I pulled Olivia to me for a long, slow kiss. 

“I taste good on you,” I murmured playfully, amazed at how easy I was with her. There were no hang-ups with being her as a lover and I had never felt the level of pleasure she had given me. So I decided that a little honest flattery was in order and ran my fingers affectionately through her sodden hair. “No one’s ever made me feel this good. Not even me.” Embarrassed, Liv flushed and kissed me again. “This water’s getting cold and you’ve given me several ideas of what I want to do to you. So move.”

“Bossy,” Liv chuckled and smacked the cooling water off before stepping out. She was impossibly gorgeous, all feminine curves and powerful muscles.

++Olivia++

I could feel her eyes on me like a physical caress. While I was by no means a vain woman, her appreciation of the work I’d put into my physique was a pleasure. So I played it up, seductively running the towel up both legs and over my chest. I deliberately stayed away from the scratches on my back. While I had no regrets for how I earned them, they stung like crazy.

Then, to tease further, I tossed the towel to a drooling Alex and sashayed out with a supermodel stride. It was a ton of fun, and while not the kind of body language I habitually practiced, it came naturally to me now. I wanted her to want me. I wanted her to take away the ache in my guts that had been building all morning. A little enticement was certainly not uncalled for.

So I laid myself out on my stomach, arms cradling my head, legs slightly spread.

And waited.

++Alex++

She was a sinful feast for the eyes. All silky skin and gentle curves. What on earth had I been thinking? Dating men all these years…

“So beautiful,” I whispered as I knelt over her, feeling her body’s heat in the cool room. I felt her smile in the arch of her back as my damp hair brushed her skin. “So warm.” Trailing kisses over her neck, I purred in regret over the damage I had done earlier. “I’ll be making this up to you for a long time.”

“I like you uninhibited, Alex. Don’t hold back on my account.”

“Oh? I’ll remember you said that.”

When she had spoken against my skin, I loved it. Now, I was earning the same shivers of delight at the faint vibrations, and watched in delight as the baby fine hairs on her body stood at attention. “Sexy thing,” I chuckled and continued to work my way down. Something about the acquiescence of her strong body made me feel aggressive. There was a long muscle that stood counterpart to its twin, guarding the deep groove of her spine. I had spent my entire life and many thousands of dollars on keeping my teeth in prime condition. It was a bit of an obsession in my family line. I couldn’t resist rasping all those sharp points over that slender muscle. 

And Olivia nearly jumped off the bed.

++Olivia++

“Oh yes!”

It wasn’t a bite exactly, but the rake of teeth over my back sent body and brain into orbit. Then she washed the spot with that wicked tongue to soothe my startled nerves and I began to wonder if I was going to survive this seduction. My breath was heaving like a distance-runner and there was a high-pitched whine in my voice that I’d never heard before. I was propped on both elbows, purring for her touch like a tigeress in heat. Alex just kissed her way further down, this time nipping at the curve of my ass.

“Alex!”

She growled at the shocked note in my voice and raked those teeth over me again. It was insane, the atomic burn stoked up from this feral play. Had I ever been so turned on? Teased to the point of begging? There was no holding back, as I begged incoherently and Alex ran hands and hair and teeth and tongue over my ass and down the back of my thighs.

I tried to get up on all fours, but a firm hand kept me halfway locked to the bed while the exquisite torture continued. Damn her for deliberately avoiding where I needed her mouth the most, only a teasing caress of fingers through where I could feel myself dripping down the inside of both thighs.

“Alex, for the love of God, please!”

++Alex++

Deliberately avoiding the heady scent of her arousal, I worked my way down each thigh and swirled my tongue into the back of her knee, making Olivia sob and quiver. 

“God,” I groaned hoarsely. “You make me so aggressive.”

“Not… shit… com… complaining.”

Seems the good detective was forgetting how to speak. Now, in addition to being totally addicted to her, I was smug about it too. So I went with it, leaning back on my heels and swatting her lightly. “Roll over.”

Clumsy with need, Olivia did as I ordered, shaking the bed beneath her squirming. Flushed and wild-eyed, she lay sprawled back, giving me all access to her body. “Please,” she whimpered once more, reaching down to peel back the dark-furred lips of her dripping sex. “I need you so bad.”

I had no clue where the self-control came from, to ignore her wonton plea, but I managed. She groaned in protest as I pressed kisses to her knee, biting at the base of tense thigh muscles. Trying to ignore the soft scent of Olivia’s damp skin and growing arousal was becoming more and more difficult the longer I continued to tease. Watching her so wanton like this was a visceral thrill that I couldn’t resist, shifting to crash our mouths together in a rough kiss that left the faint taste of blood in my mouth. Wildly, I kissed and nipped my way down her writhing body, running my hands over all that soft skin just to hear Olivia purr and groan. I couldn’t imagine ever tiring of that sound or all of the other sensual noises the woman made. “You have no idea how sexy you are.”

++Olivia++

I was splayed out, arms thrown wide to grip the sheets, head tossing agitatedly, skin rosy and slick with heat. Like a sacrificial offering to some kind of pagan sex god, I was so ready I could scream. There was white noise in my brain, streaming along my nervous system. A cramp was threatening in my ass muscles as I strained for some kind of contact, anything to put the fire out!

“Let me know if you like what I’m doing,” Alex whispered in a strangled voice. As embarrassing as being on display like this would normally make me, I was too desperate for her touch to care. Both of my hands were tearing at the sheets in response to the energy building inside. At the brush of her fingers on my skin, I groaned with feeling.

“C’mon Alex, you’re killin’ me!”

++Alex++

It took all of my formidable will to remember how nicely she responded to my continued torture. So I settled myself on the bed between Olivia’s raised knees. During our earlier lovemaking we had never been in this position and I stared in fascination at the tender rosy folds on display. That intoxicating scent and glittering moisture teased unmercifully.

A soft breath of air over her swollen pussy made her jump and cry out, leaving me hanging onto my self-control by tattered threads. So I gritted my teeth until my jaw ached and focused on finishing my teasing track to my destination. I nearly hyperventilated when Olivia’s hand came to rest lightly on my head, massaging my scalp and gradually drawing me closer to her heat. The intoxicating scent of her arousal battered unmercifully and I finally gave in to the need to taste her, to have her in this intimate way. “You ready?” I hissed tightly, needing her so bad I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.

“Yes, oh, fuck yes,” Olivia panted, her voice gone broken and squeaky with need. It would have been humorous if I hadn’t been ready to combust myself.

“Good.”

And with that monosyllabic exchange, I finally gave in to our mutual curiosity and need. Olivia let out a sound halfway between a startled squeal and a broken sob of pleasure as my lips and tongue sought out her most intimate secrets. Warm, spicy, musky and sweet, there were no words to describe the exhilarating taste. Gathering up the sultry moisture, I moaned in ecstasy and was rewarded with the same sound. Every dip and swell was explored thoroughly until Olivia was begging incoherently for mercy. Like an implosion, the energy gathered along her strong body and I clung to her shaking thighs for dear life. Trembling along every nerve, tendon and muscle, it waited for some signal, some outlet for release. Wanting to know her utterly, I slowed the stroking of my tongue and felt the shape of the focal point of my lover’s pleasure. The tiny glands were like delicate wings, coy and alluring as they flirted with my gentle tongue. Restlessly, her hands clenched and unclenched in my long hair and her hips rocked to the heartbeat we shared. Scorching energy coiled tighter and tighter and then suddenly shattered with Olivia’s howl of release.

++Olivia++

I could only see white and red, my heartbeat deafening in my ears, the faint sound of my hoarse shouting far, far away. It was a vacuum of sensation, focused on the wet slide of her mouth. Her tongue moved to slither inside, jacking my nerves up again like a turbo drive, the brush of her nose of my throbbing clit making me howl again. Could I even do this? Marathon the pleasure another human being could bring about? As my vision grew gray and my body objected to the strenuous activity, I began to believe.

++Alex++

It was all I could do just to ride out the thrashing climax, but every bruise and pulled hair would be well worth it. With a fond, almost chaste kiss to those delicate glands, I climbed up Olivia’s body to grin down at her. “Better?”

For long moments Olivia lay still, panting like a racehorse, before she hummed wordlessly. Amused at her lazy sensuousness, I kissed her softly, and like a fairy tale princess, she stirred back to life. There was a new level of feeling here, the bond had deepened and strengthened. I chuckled breathlessly when Olivia ran her tongue inquisitively along my lips and teeth. All I could remember was that kiss in other sensitive areas of my body and it made me shiver. Sensing her question, I allowed a small space between us so our eyes could meet.

An altogether sexy grin played across her sweaty face and my heart rate jumped up like stomping on the accelerator. “I like what I taste like on you.”

“So do I.”

++Olivia++

All I could do was answer her with a breathtaking kiss before proceeding to lick her face clean. Never in a million years, could I have imagined Alexandra Cabot, too-serious-for-her-killer-heels-ADA giggling like a kid, but I loved our chemistry together. Hell, she’d brought out whole sunny corners of my personality I didn’t even know I had. Our laughter turned into an impromptu wrestling match that I leapt into with enthusiasm. Soon Alex was pinned and gradually gave into my superior size and strength.

“Now that you have me, detective...” Alex purred with a teasing grin on her face and I caught my breath unsteadily as she writhed sensuously beneath me. “What are you going to do with me?”

Like I was going to pass up on this opportunity. “Okay counselor, two can play at this game. I never had a chance to finish frisking you properly anyway.”

“Oh really?”

++Alex++

Ignoring my taunt, Olivia gathered both of my wrists in one powerful hand and pinned them just above my head. Vibrant brown eyes intent on their task, Olivia began to trace every line and arch of my face. Mouth and fingers gently explored the curves of cheek and nose, the delicate surface of my trembling eyelids. It was relaxing, sexy and loving. I adored it, adored the way she made me feel, basked in it. When I tried to steal a kiss, Olivia flashed her best ‘serious cop’ look. “No. You’ll have to be patient. You can’t seriously think that I’m not going to do my best to one up that seduction? You know me, ever the overachiever.”

A faintly disappointed moan echoed up from my chest to tease Olivia’s lips where they rested on my windpipe. Every muscle and tendon felt Olivia’s gentle touch. Then she suddenly sank her teeth into the side of my throat and I cried out in ecstasy and surprise. I whined like a dominated animal as she insistently tormented the pulsing line of my vulnerable jugular with her mouth. There was something intensely fucking feral about having those sharp teeth close to where they could so easily take life. Animal fear drove my adrenaline higher, making my head spin. Then trust relaxed me as I realized that she would never really hurt me and my broken noises became those of desire again. A low growl from Olivia pushed me further towards madness.

++Olivia++

Oh yeah, that was sweet, making her whine and beg for the rough bite on her throat. It was easy to understand why she enjoyed doing similar to me. To keep her guessing, I decided to alternate rough and gentle, trying to coax out the maximum sensation. My journey continued across the delicate hollow at the base of Alex’s throat, followed by a quick nip at a shy clavicle, and open-mouthed kisses warming sternum and flat pectoral muscles. Soon I was memorizing the soft curve of breast, but studiously ignored the hardened nipples as well as her begging.

“Please Olivia... I need you...”

“Patience...”

Slowly, I worked my way across the corrugated pattern of ribs, the firm expanse of belly and abdomen, leaving Alex writhing and gasping. An evil thought occurred to me and before Alex could do more than gasp in surprise, she was on her stomach with her wrists trapped firmly in the small of her back. “What the...”

Wet, suckling kisses outlined the terrain of Alex’s back and shoulders, leaving the smaller woman writhing and whimpering shamelessly. She tasted so good; I couldn’t help by mark her hard. Eventually, I passed over her imprisoned wrists after placing a teasing lick on each fingertip. Alex was moaning constantly now and desperation was making her sound downright animal-like. I doubt she even realized that she’d managed to arch those sexy hips up and who was I to keep my girl waiting?

++Alex++

Having that shockingly talented mouth so close to my most powerful need was driving me insane. Having my wrists imprisoned and my movements gently restrained was heightening my concentration on the sensations firing through my nerves. I could take no active role in Olivia’s lovemaking and it turned me on more than I would have realized.

Then I gasped, squealed in shocked pleasure when Olivia abruptly burrowed into the warm crevice between my asscheeks. That wicked tongue firmly stroked the exquisitely sensitive patch of flesh between my aching sex and anus. I couldn’t help but jerk back into her hard enough to earn a grunt of what could have been surprise or pain. So that evil, tormenting mouth trailed lightly over the skin close, so close to where I needed her mouth so bad I was ready to sell my goddamn soul… and kissed the backs of my tense thighs. A wordless wail of protest shattered the heated air as I let loose my protest to the long, slow road she was leading me along. Revenge for my earlier seduction indeed! To draw out the torment for just a few more moments, Olivia leaned away to no doubt study her handiwork like the damn good detective she was. I was wet, swollen, crazy, and could smell the intoxicating fragrance of my need all the way up here.

++Olivia++

“Please... please... please...”

There was little doubt in my mind that Alex was unaware she was begging softly under her breath. Quickly releasing her wrists, I dropped onto my back and wrapped both arms around her trembling thighs. A hoarse cry wrenched itself from Alex as I bodily shifted her onto my waiting mouth. I felt the pleasure roar along her nerves and explode from her in a broken scream of release. Unmerciful, I continued to suckle the aching focus of her pleasure even as the smaller woman whimpered for mercy or more, it was difficult to tell. She felt so damn good, hot and tangy, with sexy, soft folds and curves, the wiry blonde curls tickling my skin as she danced on my face. Again that astonishing energy gathered and Alex whimpered almost like she was frightened, fingers clenched into my hair so tight that I was in fear of being scalped. I wanted to leave this woman with no defenses, no protocols, no rules, no sanity. I wanted to brand her sex drive as mine, if anyone dared touch her again; I wanted her to feel only me. My animal brain snarled and bared its teeth, a rumbling growl shaking my bones to vibrate into her quivering pussy. Like a creature freed from its cage, the climax was torn from Alex with a scream that left her blind, mute and utterly helpless.

It was a long moment before I could think clearly enough to crawl up from between her shaking thighs and gather my sobbing lover into strong arms. Her sweaty, pale head was tucked into the hollow of my neck and shoulder before I spoke gently, “rest now, and I’ll watch over you, lover.”

++Alex++

Eventually, Lucas returned for us. By that time we had washed all of the bedding and borrowed clothes in the machines that Olivia had found downstairs in the garage. We’d also emptied out the water heater again, thankful that the electricity had come back on. We were cuddled up in front of the embers of the fire we’d stoked up and made love again in its cheery glow. He seemed faintly disappointed that we answered his knock dressed and calm. “You guys ready to get back to the big city?” He joked and we half-eagerly and half-reluctantly followed him to his sturdy pickup truck. I dozed against Olivia’s shoulder while she chatted with our rescuer, clinging to her hand beneath her coat.

We had Lucas run us straight back to the precinct to check in with our team mates. The guys were happy to see us, laughing and ribbing about our free weekend on company time. All that was running through my head was, ‘could they tell?’

Reluctant to leave Liv’s side, I nonetheless fired her a loaded glance and headed for my office. In time, I managed to shut up my lizard brain enough to concentrate on my job and became lost in the intricacies. 

A knock on the doorframe startled me from my work, and I jerked my gaze up to see Olivia lounging in the doorway. In a hot rush, I remembered our recent bonding and smiled helplessly. She grinned back, a full-out toothy, happy expression tinged with relief. “Has anyone ever told you that those glasses are awfully sexy?”

Flushing, I glanced down and tried to compose myself. “No, not really. Here I thought they just made me look like a geek.”

Olivia chuckled and stepped into the room, swinging the door closed. “Hardly. Can I interest you in dinner? Something more substantial than the bachelor food that Lucas sustained us with? Perhaps a hot bath and a warm place to sleep?”

Dark eyes were warm and questioning, asking for my willingness.

I could refuse her nothing. “I’d love to. Just give me a second to wrap this up.”

++Olivia++

Pleased with her acceptance, because to be perfectly honest, there was a part of me that expected that the last couple of days were some kind of dream, I flopped into a chair and waited. A second was more like ten minutes, but I hardly cared. It was fascinating to watch her work. The woman was brilliant and driven, and blushed so attractively when I told her so. Finally she powered down her computer and went for her coat. “All yours.” The animal rush came over me at the playful statement, the memory of her complete surrender as real as her presence with me. Instantly, her pale eyes went smoky and her breath hitched. “Liv,” she said in a barely contained tone. “Don’t look at me like that. Not here. Or we’ll never get out of this office. And while I’m not ashamed of what’s going on between us, I think there’s far more discreet ways for the guys to find out, than…”

The thought didn’t need to be finished, I could already picture her bent over the desk, or sprawled atop it… begging for my touch…

“Right,” I agreed reluctantly and cleared my throat. “Dinner then.”

Only Munch was left, I knew that, but his presence still startled me from my hormone haze. “G’nite guys,” he said as we passed quietly through the squad room. “Glad you’re back. Oh, and Alex?” Reluctantly, we turned as one unit to look at him. The smug grin scared me. “You might want to cover up that bite mark on your neck. Someone’s gonna think you ran into a werewolf or a vampire or something.”

We fled.

The End!


End file.
